


Master Wayne

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [23]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Maryanne x Nick
Series: Without Me [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 6





	Master Wayne

Bruce couldn’t stand to go back to the home he once shared with you, so him and the dogs went to stay with his parents. He couldn’t function for a long while. He barely ate, drank, or slept. Then, when he did drink, he carried around full bottles of liquor. He barely remembered the services. He couldn’t bring himself to remember burying the memory of you and his kids. How could he? He wished he could trade places. None of you deserved this. 

He hadn’t been to work in weeks, and didn’t plan on ever returning. If he had been home with you, maybe you wouldn’t have been at the mall that day. And if you had been, he’d be with you and the kids. Sitting out back, he was shocked when Alfred took the bottle right from his hand. “Alfred!” 

“Mr. Wayne.” He replied calmly. “May I suggest a shower?” He said firmly. “Neither of the dogs will come near you.” He raised an eyebrow.

Bruce sighed. “What does it matter? I’m just going to come back out here anyway.” He pointed out. “They’re gone, Alfred. What’s the point?!” 

Alfred felt for him but knew he’d drink himself to death if he continued. “Take a shower. Meet me at the side door after.” He told him. “That’s not a request, Master Wayne.” Bruce looked at him, as Alfred hadn’t called him that in some time. He looked at him with a nod before stepping off. 

* * *

It took some time, but an hour later, Bruce made his way towards the side door. Alfred led him down a way, somewhere he hasn’t been before. “What the hell?” He muttered, starting to sober up. “What have you been hiding?” 

Alfred stayed quiet until he finally unveiled what he wanted to show him. “Welcome.” He looked at Bruce. 

“What is this place?!” He didn’t know where to look. 

“You’ve been a shell of yourself for months.” Alfred told him. “I think it’s time to channel that.” He explained. “Do good in the world.” He added. “But first, we need to train you. As I told you many years ago, I am a ninth-degree black belt.” He turned to him. “So shall we get started?” 

Bruce was still trying to take everything in. “Start what?” He stared at the older man. 

Alfred motioned around. “Training you to save Gotham.”

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded. “For them.” His chest ached. “Where do we start?” 

“How much do you remember from those self-defence lessons?” Alfred smiled. 

* * *

Weeks passed and Bruce trained non-stop. He hadn’t picked up a bottle that wasn’t water since they started. He was constantly sore, and sweaty. It gave him a new purpose when he woke every day, knowing he was training to help the city. His parents had no idea what had gotten into him, but they wouldn’t argue.

Alfred helped where he could, providing guidance at all points. Bruce was pleasantly surprised at how fit Alfred was. And smart. He was helping him build his computers each day. He found a drive he didn’t know he had.

The time came when he had to create his alter ego. A way so that no one could know it was him, and no one could target the only family that he had left. He had created the look digitally and Alfred had it created. “What should I refer to you as when you wear this?” He asked. 

He looked around, they were essentially in an underground cave. “Well, bats live in caves, right?” He glanced at Alfred. “Batman?” 

Alfred smiled, nodding. “I think there’s an adjustment I need to make to this suit.” He smiled and took it off the special hanger. 

“Thanks, Alfred.” He sighed. “I couldn’t have done this without you.” He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “How’d you even know this place was here?” He’d been wanting to ask for weeks.

Alfred chuckled. “I had to familiarize myself when your mother was expecting. I couldn’t let a baby wander without knowing where he was going.” He said easily. “I discovered this place. Neither of your parents ever hinted that they knew of it, so I simply didn’t mention it.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “You’re good at keeping secrets!” He was impressed. “Wow. This is a huge secret.”

“I somehow knew it would be used one day.” He nodded. “And I was right. It seems fitting that you would be the one. Since it was you I was trying to protect from this very place.”

Bruce looked at him sadly. “You’ve saved me from myself more than I can repay you for.” He told him. “I would have died. Hell, I wanted to.”

“I am glad to hear that term in a past tense.” Alfred nodded. “I would have been as devastated as your parents to lose you.”

Bruce looked down before hugging him. “Thanks for not giving up on me.” He said softly.

Alfred returned it and rubbed his back. “Never.” He promised. 

* * *

Moving through the crowd, Bruce had a glass of champagne in one hand, his other hand in a pocket. He smiled as he approached Maryanne. “You look beautiful.” He told her.

She smiled softly back. “Thank you. You look nice as well.” She gently hugged him, kissing his cheek. “Thank you for coming.” She told him. 

He nodded and looked around with a grin. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He chuckled at Nick and William dancing together. “He’s gotten so big.” His heart ached, as Charlie would have been the same age.

She rubbed his back gently. “He has.” She agreed. “I feel her in my heart everyday.” She added. “They’re watching over you.” She looked at Bruce. “You’ll see them again one day.”

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. “Thank you.” He looked down briefly before looking at her. “I wish nothing but the best for you and your family.” He said sincerely. "And if you ever need anything, I'll make it happen."

“Thank you. I know Nick would love to have you over sometime.” She knew it was hard for him to go out. "Maybe once we're settled into our new house, you can visit?"

He nodded. “I’ll try super hard.” He promised. "How's Will liking school?"

“He’s a bit shy.” She admitted. "Keeps to himself, from what his teacher says."

Bruce nodded. “He’ll grow into it.” He knew he’d check on him in the future. Watch over him the best he could. It was the least he could do. “Are you and Nick going to try for more?” He asked, wanting to be there for her in that sense as well.

She smiled softly, watching her new husband. "Soon."

He rubbed her arm. “Good luck.” He nodded. "I'm gonna go congratulate Nick."

She smiled and waved, watching him with sad eyes for just a moment. 

* * *

Once back home, he sat in the library, staring at the fireplace. He let himself have his moments when he got sad. He thought to where he'd be now if you hadn't been at that mall. He’d have three kids growing and two in school. Licking his lips, he ran a hand through his hair. His chest ached, and he felt like he would be sick. It happened from time to time and he reached the trash can just in time to empty his guts. Nothing he tried helped. 

He sat back when he was done and sighed, silently telling himself it was okay. Wiping his mouth, he focused on your breathing. He let himself have his moment of pain before standing to go train. He stopped in the kitchen to rinse his mouth out, but didn’t stay long. 

You gave him motivation even if you were gone. He knew you’d yell at him lovingly to get his shit together. So that’s what he did. He used the image of that day to hit harder, to train longer. He would begin going out to the city soon and wanted to be ready. Sweat dripped from his forehead, but he simply wiped it off, ignoring when it stung his eyes. This gave him life and purpose. Something he’d lost that day. Before he knew it, hours passed. 

"Sir, I would advise you shower, and eat something." Alfred spoke from afar, his voice traveling. 

Bruce was breathing heavily, and looked to his mentor. “Yeah, alright. After a while.” 

"Sir." His tone was warning.

He sighed. “Alfred.” He whined. 

Alfred smirked. "That didn't work on me when you were three, and it won't work now." 

That made him smile slightly. “Okay. You win.” He held up his hands up in surrender.

“Get to it.” Alfred nodded. 

* * *

The following morning, he was pouring a cup of coffee when his mother walked in. “Hey.” He softly mumbled. 

“Morning, Bruce.” She walked over to kiss his cheek.

He smiled and leaned into it. “Coffee?” He offered.

She smiled, letting out a soft sigh. "How I've missed your smile."

He ducked his head. “Ma…” He groaned, shaking his head. 

She rubbed his back before grabbing her mug. "Perhaps we can have lunch today?" She offered. "Get to spend some time together?"

He knew she was hopeful and nodded. “Sure.” He agreed. "Want me to grab something? Or cook?"

“A homemade lunch by my son would be wonderful.” She beamed. "I'll give the staff some time off."

“Paid right?” He wanted to make sure. 

Martha nodded. "Of course."

“Okay. It’s a date.” He smiled. "I'll start lunch at about 12. Think I'm gonna bring the boys out back to play."

“Sounds great.” She said happily, grateful for the positive attitude. All she wanted was her son happy. 

He kissed her head as he passed and called for the boys. He chuckled as he heard them running at full speed towards him. He let them climb on him and rubbed their fur. “Hi, guys.” He felt bad, as the first few months, he couldn't even look at them. 

They happily licked at him and tackled him to the ground outside. He rolled around with them, laughing. He loved them and was glad they were always up for loving him, too. At least he still had them. They kept him company for the morning, and he was smiling still when they got tired. “Come on, let’s go in.” He patted his leg, leading them back into the house.

Alfred was polishing some silverware and smiled. “Hello.” He chuckled as the dogs looked worn out, and flopped off to the side. “Gave them a good run?” He grinned. 

“Apparently.” He chuckled, going to get a bottle of water. “It’s a nice day out.” He chugged it. 

“It is. I was thinking about doing some gardening later.” Alfred nodded. 

“Can I help?” He asked. 

Alfred paused in his movements. “You...wish to garden, sir?” He asked, staring at Bruce.

Bruce tilted his head and shrugged. “Yeah. Is that weird?” He asked. “I take it, it's weird.” He muttered. “Forget about it.” He waved a hand.

“No, sir. Just surprised.” Alfred quickly said. “I would enjoy your help.”

“Cool.” Bruce grinned. “It’ll have to be after lunch. I got a date with mom.” He told him, patting his back as he walked by. 

Alfred beamed and nodded, eager to get things prepared. 

* * *

Bruce enjoyed the rest of the day, spending time with his parents, Alfred, Happy, and Lucky. That night, however, he was down in the cave, getting ready. His eyes scanned the map of the city on his screen as he fixed his suit. Licking his lips, he channeled his nerves to push him.

He clicked the button that opened the garage. “Let’s do this.” He said to himself. 

Once he was out of the cave, he felt the adrenaline. That’s what he needed. He was no longer Bruce Wayne, widower, and son. 

He was Batman.


End file.
